This application relates generally to notebook computer accessories, and more specifically to ergonomic structures and methods complementary to portable computing systems.
Laptop, or notebook computers are growing in popularity. Because of their portability, they are commonly used in the office, in the home, on airplanes, and in many other places. While notebook computers bring many advantages over traditional desktop computers or PCs, they also bring many challenges, including:
1) Poor ergonomics—In a traditional PC workstation environment, the keyboard and display are separate. This allows them to be positioned at the height and distance most appropriate for the user. In a workstation environment centered around a notebook computer, the ergonomics of the notebook are restricted because the display and the keyboard are typically attached to each other. This may lead to poor ergonomics and back and neck strain. Some typical solutions to this challenge include: a) plugging a separate display into the notebook and continue using the keyboard of the notebook (The display can be positioned at the ideal height); b) plugging both a separate display and a separate keyboard into the notebook and position theme both independently at the desired height; c) raising the notebook onto a stand so that the notebook's display is at the ideal height and use a separate keyboard; and d) raising the notebook at an angle using a support (e.g., a wedge-shaped stand) so that the display is closer to eye-level while the keyboard is still usable, though it is angled toward the user. Since many notebook users do not use their notebook exclusively, they often do not go through the extra effort to create an ergonomically improved notebook computer work environment. Often, notebook users have their backs arched and their neck tilted forward in an uncomfortable way. Also, because notebook computers are used in a variety of places, mobile users cannot typically carry, or choose to carry, ergonomic devices with them because they are usually too bulky.
2) Heat buildup in a notebook computer—With ever-increasing processor speeds, notebook computers run very hot. Devices to help dissipate heat and even actively cool notebook computers are more and more common. Some examples are pads with integrated cooling fans that are placed under notebook computers and hard plastic stands that improve cooling by lifting the notebook computer off of the desktop surface. There is also evidence to suggest that the heat buildup on a person's lap while using a notebook computer on their lap can cause physical damage to the user including harm to the reproductive system. Also, notebook computers are commonly used in places where heat buildup is even more of a problem, such as in bed, on couches, while watching TV, and the like. Soft surfaces such as pillows, blankets, and the like tend to block the notebook computer's cooling channels and heat dissipation channels and cause them to run hotter.
3) Electromagnetic radiation—Electromagnetic frequencies or EMFs are receiving more and more awareness as being potentially harmful to humans. While the actual effects of EMFs on humans is being actively debated, there is no question that many appliances and machines in use in people's home give off easily measurable amounts of EMF. Notebook computers are no exception. Many notebook computers give off measurable amounts of EMF from their bottom-exactly the surface that comes in contact with the user-often for prolonged periods of time. While it is unknown whether EMFs from notebook computers are in fact harmful, a product that protects users from EMFs may be a valued and commercially successful item.
Portable computer users generally have a special purpose carrying case for use with the system. Capacity and construction generally do not lend themselves to significant carrying capacity both because of portability and because of weight.
What is needed are systems and methods for portable computing systems to simply and efficiently address poor ergonomics, heat buildup, and electromagnetic radiation, most preferably in one integrated solution.